The first date
by Dark Para
Summary: Sora and Ace goes on there first date. please R&R and flames shall be openly accepted so give me your worst... or your kindest comment. Thank you Luna for asking me to continue and all you reviewers for giving me kind comments about my stories


Disclamer: I own nothing but Ace.  
  
Ace looked out the window. Izzy went to computer camp and it was raining. The world outside the window was black and of course wet. Ace was at the limit of boredom. He went to turn on his computer. All he saw was a black screen. "scratch another day down the drain to this." Ace mumbled. This storm had been going on for weeks. The only thing keeping him from up most insanity was the phone calls to Sora. Too bad I always wake up at six thirty. She'll be up at nine like normal he thought these thoughts and heard the telephone ring. "Odd" he muttered to himself and went to get it. "Hello Koushiro residents." [A/N: if that's not how you spell it sorry]. "Hey Ace" Sora said into the phone. "Well your up early." Ace said into the phone. "Nope it's nine." Sora said. Ace looked at the clock. "Oh don't we always lose time having fun." Ace said sarcastic hint in his voice "That is if you call looking at your black screen computer fun.". "Well guess your up. Hey want to come over?" Sora asked. "That sounds like 'hey want get soaked and catch a cold' but I'm bored and I'll come." Ace said. Sora hung up and so did Ace. Ace grabbed a umbrella, opened it and ran out. "If only this was night. I could be star gazing with her." Ace said this in a odd voice." He looked over at the soccer field and saw a game going. He saw Tai make a goal from his location. Nothing keeps Tai away from that. Even that mountain called his hair getting lakes in it Ace thought. He saw some lightning slam through the air. Some thing about it always calmed him down. Even the roar it left was soothing.  
  
He was finaly at Sora's house and not that wet. The two kissed a bit and Ace walked in. he took his shoes off and put them outside because they were soaked to the atoms in the leather. "Well what ever happened to I'm going to get a cold and be soaking wet?" Sora asked in that voice that Ace liked. "Ok you got me there. So I didn't catch a cold get drenched." Ace said in that normal humming voice. Oh how I love that Sora thought. "Vo for how long have veen things." Ace said making fun of a physcatrist. "vell with the TV down to one channel not long." She answered in the same kind of way. "What channel might that be. The all static channel?" Ace questioned. "No the anime channel." Sora replied. They sat down on the couch as Sora turned the T.V. on. She rested her head onto his sholder. The where watching the episode of DBZ last ditch effort. Though Ace and Sora's eyes were not on the T.V. They were locked into each others. Sora lost in his black eyes. Ace her's. I hope this never ends Sora thought. Oh happy days until are ends was Ace's. The phone rang. "Always breaks up the best doesn't that phone?" Ace said. Sora laughed a bit and went to go pick it up. "hello." Sora said. "hey Sora how's it going?" Tai asked. "Well for one you broke a moment and two why did you call?" Sora asked him. "Oh I was just wondering if you want to play a soccer game with me and Matt." Tai said. "OK I'll bring Ace." Sora said this and hung up. "Come on Ace to a soccer game." Sora said and went out side. Ace followed after her. They were walking to the park hand in hand. "Well never did really play soccer. One season and then I was playing base ball." Ace told Sora. "Don't worry Matt is no good at it and you should be able to. Just put hand eye cordination from your hand to your foot." Sora explained to Ace. Ace nodded and burst into a sprint. Sora ran after him.  
  
When they got there they found a soccer ball in the bleachers. it had a note on it.  
  
Well Ace me and Matt have seen that you haven't taken Sora on actual date. There's two tickets for titanic in the goal. Have a good time.  
  
"heh I guess he is right." Ace laughed a small amount. "Oh well a date will be good." Sora said. "Have you noticed something? It's stopped raining." Ace said and held his arms out. Sora looked up and he was right. Not a single drop of the once vapor liquid. Ace ran to get the tickets. Soon they were off to the movie theater.  
  
After the movie they saw T.K. and Kari kissing. "If Tai or Matt finds out you two are dead." Ace said to them but they didn't stop. "Come on let's go home." Sora said and they walked back to Sora's home. "Well that was good." Ace said and they hugged. Soon they were in a kiss with Ace's arms around her waist and Sora's his neck. They were dep in it with even there eyes closed. When they parted Ace smiled. "I promise I'll never hurt you." Ace said as they were hugging. "You say that so many times and even in the worst you helped me." Sora replied to his comment. Ace remebered that time he put himself below Sora to break her fall. With out her I would have died a lond time ago he thought. "Well until tommorow we part." Ace said. Sora liked it that Ace had that sense in the old english and the poetic a bit. He is like no one and that's why I love him Sora thought. 


End file.
